Vyond Pictures
Vyond Pictures (formerly known as GoAnimation Communications '''from 1960-1975, '''GoAnimate Producers Inc '''from 1976-1978, '''GoAnimate Communications Inc '''from 1979-1993, and '''GoAnimate Pictures '''from 1994-2018) is a GoAnimate company founded in 1994. It is a movie label for the company GoAnimate Studios that is currently owned by Walt Disney Studios since 2017. Independent years (1960-1995) The company was founded in 1960 as an indie company to produce various films whether independent or not. Most of their films were box office successes. However, a handful of their films were box office bombs with some making some financial losses such as Man on the Porch released in 1989 and distributed by 20th Century Fox (which grossed $15 million on a $60 million budget) causing some financial losses. Seagram years (1995-1999) Seagram purchased the company in 1995. Enerco Film Industries years (2000-2016) Enerco Film Industries Purchased the Company From January 27, 2000 To December 31, 2016, It Was Purchased By Alexo Disturi And Nono Beekbon Until January 3, 2017 For 500 Billion Dollars. Disney years (2017-present) After Disney bought the company, they also made a deal with all film studios that are co-producing with the company that Disney will receive all merchandise and 10% of the total box office gross for the films which was agreed on by various studios. Disney also agreed to have international distribution rights to films that only have one distributor. Due to the huge box office success of ''The Non Business Themes Movie ''(which has grossed $4.9 billion as of April 19, 2018), the film studio has announced to resurrect some of their older defunct studios as well. On May 6, 2018, the studio changed it's name into Vyond Pictures with all the other division of Vyond with GoAnimate in it's name to make note of the name change throughout the rest of the year. Films released from GoAnimate Pictures *Eric The Movie, co-production with Kristin Konkle Productions and Revolution Studios, distributed by Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International (final film released by Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International before folding into Sony Pictures Releasing International) *Eric In Space, co-production with awildmew Films, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures and Universal Pictures *Eric In Space 2: The Enemy Strikes Back, co-production with awildmew Films, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures and Universal Pictures *Kristin Konkle: The Movie! *Kristin Konkle: The Sequel! *Louielouie95 The Movie *Dylan The Movie, co-production with TheJojuan4444 Studios and Dylan Productions; distributed by Universal Pictures *Louielouie95 The Sequel: Zara Returns *Kristin Konkle 3: Battle Of Toronto!, co-production with Wild Animation Network and GoAnimate Peepz Company *Dylan The Movie 2, co-production with TheJojuan4444 Studios and Dylan Productions; distributed by Universal Pictures *Water: The Movie *Guy Crawford The Teeth Guy The Movie, co-production with Guru Studio, Enerco Pictures, Goanimate Mac Guff And Disturbuted By ULVR Pictures Under the banner Of Guru Studio Releasing ( more to be added ) Films Made by Lucy Tyler Here are a list films done by Lucy Tyler: This list is imcomplete. This is just an example. * Jambette: The Movie, distributed by Destination Films * Tipper: The Movie, in association with Tori Net and Dreamworks Animation * Caley: The Movie, in association with Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation * Krista: The Movie, distributed by Icon Productions (United Kingdom) and Sony Pictures Entertainment * Evelyn's Big Movie, association with SityourbeepdownLobo Productions and Universal Animation Studios * Kimberly: The Movie, association with Players Pictures and SityourbeepdownLobo Productions distributed by Columbia Pictures * Kailina: The Movie, association with Lucy Tyler productions, SityourbeepdownLobo Productions and Warner Animation Group, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures * Mrs. Read: The Movie, association with Comedy World Films and Alcon Entertainment, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures (United States) and Summit Entertainment (International) '''Note: This is the last film released by GoAnimate Pictures before becoming a division of Walt Disney Studios. * LouieLouie95 3: Battle Of Bucharest, released on September 28, 2017, co-production with Focus Features, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Note: This is the first film released by GoAnimate Pictures after becoming a division of Walt Disney Studios. All films after this one that doesn't have a second distributor has Disney hold international distribution and films that don't have a distributor are distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures unless stated otherwise. * Revenge of the element humanoids, released on November 10, 2017, co-production with Reliance Entertainment. *The Non-Business Themes Movie released on January 19, 2018, uncredited; produced by Adode Flash Films, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Lin Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, ImageNation Abu Dhabi, and Reel FX Animation Studios, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and Paramount Pictures internationally. * The Eric Movie, released on February 14, 2018; co-production with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Original Film, Media Rights Capital, and Animal Logic, distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing in North America, Japan, and Ireland and Universal Pictures internationally. Upcoming films Shows distributed by Go!Animate * KassanTVCategory:Businesses Category:Company